


It's Over, Isn't It?

by FanWP



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, CaptainSparklez - Freeform, Dark!Jordan, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jordan Needs a Hug, Jordan Takes a Nap (Again!), Mianitian Isles - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Nerf House, Other, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWP/pseuds/FanWP
Summary: Ianite chooses Tom; Jordan chooses The Darkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	It's Over, Isn't It?

He should have known. 

He had never been enough before, right? What made this world, this Ianite any different?

His sword meeting the stone floor of his home rang loudly in his ears, but he didn’t flinch at the noise, nor did he pay any attention to the black cat sat upon his window sill, watching him with curious eyes. He marched up to his desk, his hands slamming down harshly, causing cracks to splinter into the already weak oak. He stared down at the wood for a moment before lifting his eyes slowly to the mirror on the wall. 

He looked, looked at his glasses glinting in the sun and his white-knuckle grip on the desk. 

His tears, silent but so,  _ so _ deadly. They fell from his eyes in burning hot rivers of  _ anger _ and  _ hatred _ and _ jealousy _ . His chest rose and fell quicker and quicker and his vision darkened around the edges. An agonizing, painful scream ripped its way from the depths of his heart and through his throat and the glass shattered just like his faith and his hand was bleeding and there was white-hot anger flowing through his veins-

Nothing. 

There was nothing, nothing but a high-pitched ringing in his ear and the slow  _ drip, drip, drip _ of his blood onto the floor. 

Nothing, but Ianite’s voice echoing through his head as she chose Tom over him, as she chose the one who had done  _ nothing _ over the one who had done  _ everything _ . 

He walks backwards until his knees hit the bed and he allows himself to fall back onto it, elbows resting on his knees, fists clenched as he watches the blood pour out of his veins like the world just  _ had to take on more thing from him _ . 

Something tugs on his pant leg, and his gaze turns to the black cat who jump up onto the bed beside him, purring and rubbing its head against his arm. The cat twists around his body, purring all the way. Jordan sighs and nudges it away with his elbow. “I’m not in the mood, cat.” 

The cat meows at him incredulously, and he gets the sense that it’s offended as it looks at him. He rolls his eyes, cats can’t _ get  _ offended. After a moment he stands once more, planning to go and grab something to wrap his hand in, but there’s a large crash behind him and he whirls around to find his enderchest flipped onto its side. The cat is sitting on the topmost portion of the chest, tail flicking side to side in a smug manner as it stares at him. “How- Ugh, nevermind. I can’t deal with this right now.” 

Jordan walks over to the chest and bends over to flip it back to the way it should be. Once it is in the correct position once more he goes to turn away, but something glints in the sunlight and catches his eye. 

The Darkness potion. 

It’s there, on it’s side. It looks innocent enough, like a slightly odd harming potion. But it’s darker than that, an almost void like color. If Jordan looks close enough, and he has, he can see what look like stars within its depths. It whispers temptations to him, promises of power and recognition. 

Usually he has the strength to turn his head away.

Usually. 

Now though, the promise of power and recognition and being good enough are calling to him more than ever. It feels almost like a trance as he reaches out a shaking hand and grasps the bottle. He stands, looking down at the bottle and its contents in contemplation.  _ ‘Just a sip,’ _ he thought.  _ ‘Just enough to taste it.’  _

But as he raises the bottle to his lips, the cork lying forgotten on the floor and the cat twisting delightedly between his legs he hears a voice calling him from outside. 

He’s not surprised when it’s followed by another, directly in his ear. He’s not surprised by the claws that trail over his shoulder and grip it tight either. 

**_“It’s the Zombie.”_ ** The Darkness whispers in his ear.  **_“What will you do?”_ **

Jordan looks at the bottle for half a second before grabbing the cork off the ground, putting it back in its place, and stuffing the bottle into his pockets. “I’ll see what he could possibly want.” Jordan answered through gritted teeth, and he grabbed his sword from the floor. 

Tom was stood outside, his signature grin on his face. It was carefree, and he held the sword Ianite had gifted him with proudly on his hip. “Jordan!” Tom called as Jordan stepped outside. He did not reply, but Tom either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he pulled the sword from its holster and brandished it for him. “This sword is epic! It’s got everything! I figured I’d let you have a go, even though I’m Champion now, you’ve been around her the longest!” 

Tom held it out for Jordan to take, but he only stared blankly at the zombie before turning on his heel, hand outstretched to open his door again. “Where are you going, Jordan?” Tom asked, and Jordan paused. “I thought you’d want to try it.” Jordan felt the hand of The Darkness rest upon his shoulders again, and the cat meowed at him from the ground. 

**_“Do it. Drink the potion. Together, we can kill him.”_ **

Jordan clenched his fists and spun around angrily, eyes a blaze of fire and wrath as he marched up to Tom. “You thought I’d want to  _ try _ it?” Jordan asked in a whisper. “You thought I’d like to try the weapon that should have been  _ mine _ in the first place?” Jordan scoffed and turned away again, a sarcastic smile on his face. “Are you really that  _ fucking stupid _ ?!” 

“Jordan, mate. You need to chill. You looked fine afterwards, I just assumed-” 

“Fine?” Jordan questioned quietly. He vaguely heard Tom yell out behind him in surprise, the god sword clattering to the walkway, but he didn’t pay it any mind as he laughed. It was so full of anger and bitterness that even he felt surprised for a moment, but it didn’t last long. “I  _ was _ fine.” 

He turned again so that he was facing Tom, the bitter smile still a mask of the man inside who was  _ begging _ and pleading for help, for someone to  _ listen _ , for someone to just consider him  _ enough _ for once. “With the men who would come into her life now and again. I was fine, ‘cause I knew, that they didn’t really matter until  _ you _ .” Jordan’s smile turned wistful for a moment, light leaking through the dark, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. “ I was fine when you came, and we fought like it was all some silly game. Over her, who she'd choose. After all those years, I never thought I'd lose.” 

“Oh, Jordan…” Tom’s voice is hoarse and quiet, but Jordan can still hear the pity that flows through it as he glances at Tom, who kneels frozen on the ground. Jordan feels a single, solitary tear fall down his cheek. 

“It’s over, isn’t it?” He whispers, walking to the islands edge to stare down at his reflection. “Isn’t it? Isn’t it over?” The cat appears beside him, yellow eyes glowing in the blue reflection of the sea, and his anger is renewed once again as he rips off his glasses and throws them angrily into the water. “ You  _ won _ , and she  _ chose _ you and she  _ loved  _ you and she’s _ gone _ !” 

He whirls around, and pauses at the look of  _ heartbreak _ and  _ terror _ on his friends face. Tom’s eyes have tears in them too, he realizes. He falls to his knees before him, eyes  _ searching, searching, searching _ for any kind of answer, but all Tom can give him are tears as they begin to fall from his black eyes. “It’s over, isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?” He falls from his knees and feel something steady him, clawed, wispy hands on his back, that remind him of exactly why he had started his rant in the first place, why there is a glass bottle in his pocket that clinks every time he moves. “War and glory, reinvention! Fusion, freedom, her  _ attention _ .” Tom looks more and more pained with his every word, but he can't bring himself to stop as he jumps up and pulls out his sword, swinging it around in graceful arcs that swoop and weave and create beautiful patterns on the ground. 

“Out in daylight, my potential- bold, precise, experimental! Who am I now in this world without her?! Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her…” 

“Jordan…”

“What does it matter! It’s already done! Now I’ve got to be there for her, I’m done.” 

He and Tom lock eyes as he slowly, slowly reaches into his pocket, and his fingers twist around the neck of the bottle. 

_ It’s over, isn’t it? _

He pulls the potion from it’s spot with a painful quickness. It’s going too fast, he just wishes everything would  _ slow down _ but the bottle is already in his hand, uncorked and calling his name-

_ Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? _

The cat purrs from below him, and the claws dig into his shoulder slightly. Tom’s voice is yelling, calling his name, screaming for him to  _ please, stop, I’m sorry!,  _ but he hears none of it, eyes locked onto the potion. His voice is naught but a whisper as he chokes out a final plea for  _ something to save him _ -

“You won, and she chose you. And she loved you, and she's gone-” his voice cracks, much like his bond with Ianite and the wood of his desk and the glass of his mirror as he slowly raises the bottle to his lips. 

_ It’s over isn’t it? Why can’t I move on? _


End file.
